


I Trusted You

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Ash, Angry Bobby Singer, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Ellen Harvelle, Angry Jo Harvelle, Angry Sam Winchester, Awful Dean Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Mean Dean Winchester, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Ellen Harvelle, Scared Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are fighting again, and in a bout of anger Dean outs one of Sam's most closely kept secrets... in front of the entire Roadhouse and therefore the entire hunting community. When Sam confronts Dean about it, Dean finds a way to twist it so it's about him, damaging their relationship even further. Can Bobby, Ellen and their other friends help them make up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trusted You

Sam and Dean are fighting again.

Ellen doesn't know exactly what was said, or exactly what has happened, but they go from studiously ignoring each other to shouting at each other or about each other across the crowded room. It's throwing a lot of the other hunters off kilter, seeing the Winchester brothers like this. They're notoriously close, and watching them fight and argue is like watching a fish talk. It just doesn't happen.

But it is happening today.

Right now everyone is keeping an eye on them, but they haven't spoken to each other in over an hour. Dean is laughing with some guys at the pool table and Sam is sitting silently and alone at the other end after a bar. A man, another hunter, leans over the bar to order a drink next to Sam, and Dean is quick to pick up on that. "I wouldn't get too close, if I were you," He calls across the room, and Ellen watches as Sam's hand tightens around the paper he's looking over.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam snaps, but there's a fearful edge to his voice. His knuckles are going white.

"It means," Dean says, suddenly standing taller, leaning on the pool table. "That Sam would love to take it up the ass just as much as he'd like to stick it to a girl. Ain't that right, Sammy?"

The entire room goes dead silent and dead still. Ash shuts off the radio playing music throughout the bar, and the tray of glasses Jo is holding smash as the tray goes slack in her grip and the glasses tumble to the floor. Ellen smacks the glass she was holding down onto the bar, fixing Dean with a glare fierce enough to make a Wendigo stop in it's tracks. "Now-" She says, but Sam stands up, stopping her in her tracks.

"You-You-" Sam takes in a great shuddering breath, and those in attendance are shocked and saddened to see tears swimming in Sam-stoic-Winchester's eyes. His hands are balled tightly into fists, and his face is completely red, from sadness, anger or shame no one knows. "I told you that when I was _sixteen_!" He shouts, and there's a hitch in his voice that breaks the hearts of many. He brings his fists up to wipe away his tears as they fall. "I-I... y-you said you didn't care! I... I-" He turns then, a small sob leaving his throat as he crashes through the Roadhouse door. Once it bangs closed again all eyes turn to Dean, who just rolls his eyes at his brother's 'display'.

"Stupid kid," Dean mutters, and Ellen can't help the flash of anger that burns through her. Dean just _outed_ his brother in front a room full to the brim of hunters, and therefore almost certainly the rest of the hunting community.

Slowly the room goes back to how it was before, but the atmosphere is a lot tenser now. No one judges Sam in the least, but since most of them knew John Winchester they can understand why Sam believed it was something to hide; something to be ashamed of. Dean, however... no one really wants to speak to him, and he seems to pick up on that, so he simply sits in the seat Sam vacated and picks up the paper he left, smoothing out the bit Sam crumpled when he balled his fists in anger caused by _Dean_.

The worst part, Ellen thinks, or one of them, is that Dean isn't even drunk. He's barely touched a drop all night, and yet he just cut his brother to the bone without batting an eyelid. The door opens again, and Ellen looks up, hoping to see Sam, but is surprised to see Jo instead. She didn't even notice her daughter leave. "I tried to talk to him," Jo informs her mother as she rounds the bar. She says it loud enough that the others can hear, as she knows others are concerned for the youngest Winchester. "But he was just... God it was awful, mom. He couldn't stop crying, and he kept asking me not to hate him. In the end I just took him back to the motel and got him his own room. He only just stopped crying when I left; he said he was just gonna get some sleep."

Ellen nods, but narrows her eyes as a phone next to her rings. The classic rock ringtone immediately gives away whose it is, and she feels another shot of anger bolt through her as Dean answers it with an obnoxious "Sammy!".

Ash wants to punch the man.

Soon, it turns into a screaming match, and everyone's anger mounts as Dean decides to carry out his end while _in the bar_. They can hear Sam shouting at him, about how he's betrayed him, and about how he had no right to tell _anyone_ that secret. Not that secret. He tells Dean about how he's hurt him, and about how there might not be any coming back from this.

And Dean screams back. He brings up whatever they were fighting about before. He twists the situation so it's about him. He doesn't even say _sorry_. He hangs up when Sam starts crying again and then begins to get hammered, demanding drink after drink that Ellen knows will be payed for illegally, however she knows this boy. If she gives him enough drink it will get to a point where his true emotions will come out, at which point he'll be upset and remorseful and want to track Sam down immediately to apologise, buy him a salad and maybe let him drive the Impala for half an hour before he takes over.

But as it turns out, Dean is genuinely feeling anger. He rants about Sam, and they only know that because it's the only word they can make out in the mess of slurred and jumbled syllables. It goes on for a long time, and after a while he simply falls asleep at the bar, his head thudding against it as he drools onto the paper.

A few hours later, around eleven at night, Bobby Singer steps into the Roadhouse.

"What're you doing here?" Ellen asks, immediately drawing a beer for him and placing it in front of him as he sits in front of her at the bar. She doesn't miss one or two other hunters (a couple of the few that witnesses the day's earlier events) sighing with relief at the sight of the older hunter. He's a known father figure the boys, and if anyone can sort them out it's him.

Bobby sighs heavily. "I got a call off Sam. Kid was bawling his eyes out. All I got was that 'Dean had outed him in front of the entire Roadhouse' and then he told me it didn't matter and he shouldn't have called and he hung up. Mind filling me in?"

Ellen shrugs minutely as he takes a drink. Sam's choice to come out has already been taken away from him, and she thinks he'd like to tell Bobby himself. However she also knows that Sam probably wouldn't tell Bobby for a while, and that if he doesn't Bobby will just hear it from someone else. "Sam's bisexual," She tells him quietly. "Apparently he told Dean when they were sixteen, and now Dean has taken it upon himself to tell the rest of the community. Also Sam took it as Dean caring that he was bisexual, although I don't think that's the case. But I can see why Sam would see it as something to be ashamed. You remember what John was like."

The older man purses his lips tightly and looks down angrily at the bar. After a moment he looks back up and spots Dean, immediately making his way over to the kid. Roughly, he smackes the boy across the back of the head, hard, effectively waking him up before hauling him to a standing position by the back of his coat. "What the fuck, boy?" Bobby growls. "What, Sam upsets you a bit and suddenly that gives you the right to completely humiliate him?"

Dean seems to sober quickly, standing on his own. He fixes Bobby with an uncertain glare. "Stay out of this."

"Like Hell I'll stay out of this," Bobby hisses, taking his 'son' by the arm and hauling him towards the door, muttering about stupid idjits as he goes. When the door shuts behind them and they hear the unmitakable sound of the Impala leaving the lot the entire room breathes a sigh of relief.

Ellen's not sure what miracles Bobby worked with those boys, but it's not that much later that she sees them and she pleased with what she sees. They're getting on as they should - as they did, better even - again, and for the first time since she's met him, Sam finally seems comfortable in his own skin.


End file.
